


Daydreams and Drinking Contests

by juju_uwu



Category: Hell On Earth - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bel is an oblivious idiot, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Duarte/Tomás is just implied, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Helge tops because short men can top, Helge/Franz is the main ship, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Tiago being a bitch, Trans Santiago Novo, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju_uwu/pseuds/juju_uwu
Summary: Franz has a not-so-pure daydream about his best friend.Tomás notices.Shenanigans happen.
Relationships: Duarte Terrell/Tomás Guerreiro, Helge Reuter/Franz Hauer





	1. Daydreams

Muffled moans and gasps filled the room, almost raising it's temperature. Franz's pale hands gripped at the bedsheets and another moan escaped from his lips. His hips were lightly bucking forward into Helge's hot and wet mouth. His best friend sucked and swirled his tongue around his member. It was heavenly.

Franz looked down to his friend. From his blonde ponytail, his lust-clowded blue eyes and blushing face, his pinkish lips around him, his usual black t-shirt and his tight, dark green trousers. Helge slowly palmed himself with one hand and ran the other down Franz's legs, tracing slow and senseless patterns.

This sight was from heavens. The dark haired man could feel more and more heat pooling in his belly. It was hot. Hot, hot, hot. His friend on his knees, pleasuring him. He-

"Hey jackass, I'm asking you a damn question!"

Franz got pushed back to reality by Duarte's voice. They were eating lunch, the same man Franz was fantasising about sitting right next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't listen. Please repeat."

Duarte groaned and took another bite of his burger.

"I was asking you if you have any toys you can lend me."

"Toys?", inquired Franz, confused 

"Don't answer this question, Duarte." interrupted Santiago. Then, he turned to Franz. "He was going to ask you for some weird sexual instruments. God knows why" 

Tiago rolled his eyes from the other side of the table. 

"Can we eat without touching degenerate topics for once? And that question was stupid from the start, someone as based as him wouldn't be involved in that kind of degeneracy." 

"Yeah, degeneracy..." Franz said, slightly fidgeting. Who was he to talk about that kind of shit, he just had degenerate thoughts about his best friend. 

"Friend, are you perhaps feeling unwell?" asked Bel, worried

"Why do you ask?" 

"You-" 

Bel was interrupted 

"Well, your face is red like you just saw a naked woman. You've been quiet this whole time and gasping every once in a while. Also you wouldn't stop fidgeting.", laughed Tomás. He then drank a little more tequila and continued, "Is someone having unwholesome thoughts?", the communist said with a taunting tone in his voice

Franz stood up and looked the redhead in the eyes. He knew Tomás was 100% correct, he just didn't want something like this to be displayed for everyone to see. 

"What the fuck do you mean!?", he shouted, trying to look menacing even though he was dying on the inside

"Can we please keep this bullshit outside lunchtime?", Helge finally spoke, while poking his food, "If you both need to argue, do it later."

"You seem awfully calm for someone who just had a horny idiot next to them", giggled Duarte

"You too!?" Franz just felt like disappearing. "I assure you guys, it's nothing of that sort!" 

"Oh, really?" hissed Tomás, displaying a grin that made Franz want to break his nose "Then what was it that made you look like a hentai character?" 

"I..." 

Franz looked around for an excuse. He saw the TV, the couch, Tomás' stupid red hair, the fireplace... 

"Yes! That's it! The fireplace!", he said to himself

"It's just the heat yknow" Franz forced a laugh "It's summer and I keep wearing this stupid sweater." he made a gesture towards his usual grey top "Maybe I'll go change" 

"Yeah, sure." The communist leaned back on his chair. Then a smile slowly formed in his face. Everyone around the table knew he was up to no good. "You know, there is this belief around the North. 'A drunk man doesn't lie'."

"I don't like where this is going" 

"Oh but it's a way to prove your statement. I mean, if you don't want to be perceived as a horny bastard who thinks about Satan knows what at lunchtime, you should participate on a, let's say, drinking contest!" 

Santiago stood up and left the room. Tiago looked like a boiled lobster. Bel had stopped eating. Duarte was holding back his laughter. 

"Ok, I don't give a flying fuck if you are my brother, you filthy degenerate red, but what the hell are you even trying to suggest!?" roared Tiago

Helge finished his chicken wings and started to pick his teeth with one of the bones. 

"Fashlite, chill. I personally don't believe Fran-fran would ever think of that shit, but a drinking contest sounds fun." He then turned to Franz and tugged at his sleeve "Isn't that right, bro?" 

The black-haired man looked down at his friend, heart pounding out of his chest. His mind was racing, the question "should I accept it?" began repeated inside his head. He then violently stood up. 

"I will think about it!"

After he said that, he raced out of the room. Duarte looked at Franz's half-full plate. 

"He didn't even finish my amazing food!" 

Both Tiago and Helge looked at Tomás. Tiago looked murderous. Helge looked relatively neutral. 

"What?" spat the communist, pushing his plate away

"What? WHAT!? What are you gonna do to him?!" snapped Tiago

"This is absolutely ungentlemanly!" protested Bel

"I'm doing a favour to you all." assured Tomás "This shit was extremely awkward. Daydreaming is already weird, but this was absolutely the worst sort of daydreaming I've ever seen." he then pointed to Helge "How does he even endure this?" 

"Dude, I don't find this weird. I mean, everyone daydreams once in a while, and Franz was right about his shirt, wool can get really hot. Also, why do you assume he was thinking about that kind of stuff, it could be something relatively normal, like whatever work he had at the hospital or if he met a pretty lady who liked his doctor attire, that, I admit, looks pretty hot and... " 

The blonde continued rambling until Bel spoke. 

"Are you feeling ill aswell?" worried the englishman 

"The fuck you mean?" 

"Your cheeks appear to have an unnatural reddish complexion."

Helge looked around, stunned. Tomás was holding back laughter while Tiago scolded him, Duarte was grinning and Bel just looked worried. 

"This is my natural complexion, you British sentient seaweed! I am not in the mood for me and my friend to be insulted!" 

That said, Helge stood up and left the room, cursing. 


	2. and

Helge walked down the stairs to his room, rambling to himself about what happened. It was just weird. Just plain and simply weird. Neither Duarte nor that filthy communist Tomás had any business on his and his friend's life. He felt disrespected, angry and jealous. 

Wait, jealous? 

The blonde stopped with the shock. He wasn't jealous, why the hell would he be jealous?   
After all, if his friend was fantasising about some hot woman, that's good, right? The man is giving his love life a try. He should feel good for him. 

But he didn't. It was like a loud voice in his head kept repeating "He's mine, mine, mine! Why doesn't he think about me, me, me?!" 

Helge decided to ignore it. After all, he was 100% heterosexual. True, thinking about Franz sometimes made him stop in time, but that's normal, that's how friends work. What he said at lunchtime was probably just said without thought. It was not like seeing his friend in the medical attire made him have... some other not-so-pure thoughts. And those private moments on the small hours of the night caused by thinking of running his fingers down the other man's beautiful, pale body and feeling their lips crash were just... 

Helge found himself out of excuses and in front of his bedroom's door. It was locked.   
He knocked at the door.   
No-one answered.   
Knocked again.   
Still nothing.   
The blonde decided to wait in front of the door, getting more worried as every second passed

After some seconds passed, Helge finally heard something. A loud moan. 

"Helge!" 

The shout made him widen his eyes in shock and he started knocking at the door, yelling. 

"Franz, are you ok!?" 

Nothing came from inside the room. Helge leaned against the door in hope to hear whatever was happening on the inside. Only the sound of loud breathing was heard.   
The blonde started to worry. What if his friend was in danger? What if he was ill?

Helge took some steps back. The others didn't seem to be listening with all the chatting that came from upstairs. 

"I'm coming in, Franz!" 

And, with all his strength, Helge pushed the door open. 

The door crashed open and the demon looked around.   
Franz was lying down on his bed, blushing wildly and looking like he just ran a marathon, with a box of tissues on the bedside table. His sweater was thrown in a corner of the room, leaving him in a white, almost transparent and tight shirt, and Helge couldn't take his eyes off it. 

The black haired man looked up to the worried blonde and forced a laugh. 

Helge ran to his bed and started poking his forehead. 

"Dude! DUDE! ARE YOU OK?" 

Franz didn't answer and kept breathing in gasps. The blonde got even more worried and started to rapidly shake his shoulders in search for a reaction.   
No response besides another short laugh. 

Helge got even more worried, climbed on top of the bed and sat on the taller demon's stomach, trying to get an answer out of that.   
Franz said nothing. 

And then Helge snapped. 

He started slapping his friend, practically crying out his name and trying to get him to get out of whatever fucking mindstate he was in. 

But then, Franz answered Helge's screaming. 

"Stop that, dummy. It hurts."

The blonde's face lit up at the sound of his friend's raspy voice. He looked down to the face of the man under him and smiled with relief. 

"Holy hell… You're ok!" 

"Yeah."

Helge started to stand up, but before he could get out of the bed, Franz pulled him closer. Now, the blonde was almost pinning down his friend. 

The shorter demon's heart skipped a beat. Their faces were centimeters apart and he could feel his friend's hot breath on his face. The dark-haired demon ran his hands down Helge's back, feeling his bones through his shirt. A small smile creeped on his face. 

The two lied there for a while, not knowing what to do, mind clouded with a mix of emotions.   
Fear, Lust, Confusion…   
Helge started to close the gap between their lips. 

And then the bedroom door opened. 

The blonde looked back and saw Duarte with a slightly shocked look on his face. 

"Uh… Tomás said it's time to go to the bar for the contest." the American started to slowly back away "I truly don't judge, I have gay friends, just please lock the door."

After saying this, the tall man practically ran away. 

The two other men just stared at each other for a while, before Helge climbed off Franz, a little embarrassed. The taller man rolled off the bed and both of them went to get other clothes, awkwardly looking at each other while doing so

As he grabbed another set of clothes, the blonde's mind was booming with questions. But when he got to the bathroom to change, he got to a conclusion he didn't like all that much. He looked at the mirror and the hard reality got to him. 

"Holy shit, I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Kiko


End file.
